powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Every Dog Has his Day (Revisited Series)
"Every Dog Has his Day" is the second episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Synopsis Kim trains a dog to help the fire department, but instead it sniffs out King Mondo's latest scheme, and the Pink Ranger finds herself trying to stop him from flooding Angel Grove with lava, without her morpher. Plot This episode starts with the Rangers riding the new Zeo Jet Cycles, created by Billy, Delta and Alpha. After they check out fine, the Rangers do another lap around the lake before going to the Youth Center. Kimberly introduces her finished civics project to Ted; Smokey, Angel Grove's first specially trained rescue dog. Kim explains that Smokey has been trained to detect fire and many other dangers from miles around, which is attributed to his keen canine senses. Ted notes that the dog is better trained than most police dogs in the area. At the same time, King Mondo's lackey, Klank, finds an untapped pocket of molten lava just outside Angel Grove. King Mondo realizes this could be used to destroy the Power Rangers, and summons the Digster to unleash the lava. Back at the Juice Bar, Ted thanks Kimberly for her work. Once the Cogs are done digging into the lava pocket, Digster throws one of his bombs into the opening to start a chain reaction. Smokey catches the scent, and despite Bulk and Skull's best efforts, escapes, chasing after the smell. Ted is shocked by this, and begins to search for him; Kim decides to help out as well. While searching, Kim sees Cogs in the forest and follows them into Digster's cave. She morphs and takes her Jet Cycle so as to find Smokey quickly, before telling to the others. Unfortunately, upon her escape, Digster blasts her off the Jet Cycle; she demorphs and damages her communicator. Kim runs while the Cogs give chase, but her attempts to contact Zordon fail thanks to the broken communicator. A Cog sees her, knocking off her Zeonizer, and she is almost captured before Smokey scares them up a tree. King Mondo allows Kimberly to escape since Digster's digging takes higher priority. Since Kim is injured she straps her communicator to Smokey's collar, sending him to warn the others at the Youth Center. Meanwhile, Tommy is lifting weights while Billy and Rocky spot him. Smokey arrives, and seeing Kim's broken communicator, the guys realize she is in trouble. Before Smokey can lead them to her, Smokey hides behind a tree due to Quadrafighter fire. Tommy and Rocky take their Jet Cycles while Billy teleports back to the Power Chamber to contact Tanya and Adam. Billy tells Tommy that the readings show Kim's last whereabouts near a cave outside Angel Grove. Ted loses Smokey again, and goes on another search, but is ordered to join the other Rangers. Meanwhile, the Rangers find the Pink Zeo Jet Cycle and call for Kim. Smokey attempts to take the fallen Zeonizer back to her as Digster tells Prince Sprocket that by nightfall Angel Grove will be toast. Hearing Kim's voice, the Cogs are sent to capture her again, but are unable to stop Kimberly from regaining her Zeonizer. Now somewhat healed, she morphs and fends off the onslaught of Cogs, eventually taking on Digster himself. Initially having the upperhand, she is almost defeated when her ankle almost buckles. She still refuses to give in, and luckily Tommy and the other Rangers arrive in time to prevent Digster from finishing her off. United, the team overwhelms him. Digster grows to an enormous size, forcing the Rangers to use the Zeo Megazord. They use Zeo I Battle Helmet to blast the monster, who retaliates with a similar laser attack. The Megazord shifts to Warrior Mode and cuts off Digster's head cannon, easily destroying him with the Zeo Megazord Saber afterward. Prince Sprocket places the blame of Digster's defeat on Klank, deflecting his father's wrath to him. Zordon and Alpha congratulate the Rangers, and reveal that in defeating the monster, the cave of lava was effectively sealed up. Ted is happy that Smokey could help the Rangers, but laments that he can't find his lunch. Bulk and Skull enter, and Smokey sniffs out the stolen sandwich in Bulk's pocket. Cast *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Jason Narvy as Skull *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson and Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Derek Stephen Prince as Digster Quotes *'Red Zeo Ranger': Oh, man. The Zeo Jet Cycles are awesome. Alright. *'Pink Zeo Rangers': Woo-hoo. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Yeah. *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': Yeah. Billy and Alpha worked really hard on this. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Follow me. Billy, flight check out great. *'Billy': Glad to hear it, Tommy. There should come in handy in the future. *'Red Zeo Ranger': That for sure. Alright, we're getting ready to come in. I have to take one more lap. We're on the lake. Come on. *'Blue Zeo Ranger': Yeah! Woo-hoo! Yeah! ---- *'Kim': Jerry, may I present Angel Grove's first special trained rescue dog, Smokey. ---- *'Kim': Smokey, what's the matter, boy? *'Ernie': Our pizzas. I forgot my pizzas. *'Jerome Stone': What's going on? ---- *'Kim': You're okay, Ernie? *'Ernie': Yeah. I'm alright. Thank goodness Smokey was here. *'Ted': Very impressive. Better trained than a lot of police dogs in the area. *'Klank': You see that? Just as I suspected. This place is waiting to self-destruct. We have to give it a little help. *'King Mondo': Klank! *'Klank': Coming. *'King Mondo': Well, did you find anything? *'Klank': Yes, sire. Just outside in Angel Grove we've found a hidden pocket of molten lava. *'Sprocket': Hey, that's perfect! *'Circuitrina': Yeah! ---- *'Sprocket': Well, that was our idea. *'Machina': Lovely, Sprocket. What a magnificent plan you come up with. ---- *'King Mondo': I just happened to have the perfect monster to get the lava out of the ground. ---- *'Adam': Kim, where did you learn this, anyway? ---- *'Jerome Stone': Bring him back to the Power Chamber ASAP. ---- *'Skull': Hey. What's he doing? *'Bulk': I think he smell something. Get him! *'Skull': Follow that dog! Now, wait, wait. Hey, Bulky, do you know where you're going? Forget about it. Pull over. Let me drive. Get him, Bulky. *'Bulk': I got him! *'Jerome Stone': What happened to you two? *'Bulk': We've been looking for you, sir. ---- *'Kim': Smokey. I have to help him find him. Smokey! Smokey! Smokey! Where are you, boy? Smokey? ---- *'Kat': What are they doing? ---- *'Kim': I've better find Smokey and get to the others. It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger I, Pink! *(Kim transform into Pink Zeo Ranger) *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Smokey, where are you, boy? Oh, no! Digster! ---- *'Kim': Ow. My ankle. *'Digster': No one escapes from Digster. Get her! *'Cog': Let us try this way. *'Kim': Zordon, come in, Zordon. Anyone? *'Cog': I don't see her anywhere. *'Kat': I think Mondo's trying to release a flow of lava. Zordon? ---- *'Cog': There you are! *'Kim': Smokey! Over here, boy. ---- *'Kat': Come, Smokey. Smokey, come. Good boy. ---- *'King Mondo': I have got to do something. I... Wait a minute. I've just got the thing. ---- *'Kim': I'm counting on you, Smokey. *'Rocky': Hey, Smokey. What are you doing here, boy? *'Tommy': What's up, boy? Hey, what's this? *'Billy': Looks like Katherine's communicator. It's broken. *'Tommy': Hey, Smokey, can you show us where Katherine is? ---- *'Rocky': Great. Now what? *'Tommy': It's time ti check out with the Zeo Cycles can really do. *'Billy': Right. I'll get back to the Power Chamber. *'Rocky': Alright. Let's do it. *'Tommy': Billy, call Adam, Aisha, Trini and Tanya. ---- *'Billy': Tommy, my reading show Kat's last known location was in the cave area just outside of Angel Grove. *'Red Zeo Ranger': We're on our way. ---- *'Bulk': Never mind. Let's go find him. *'Skull': Let's ride! *'Bulk': Okay! *'Skull': Bulky, do you know where you going? Do you know we've been through this? *'Red Zeo Ranger': Look, it's Katherine's Zeo Jet Cycle. *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': Looks like she's been taken away. I'm sure she's okay. She must be around here somewhere. ---- *'Sprocket': Father and Mother will be so pleased! ---- *'Kim': Smokey, where are you? *'Sprocket': It's the Power Ranger and that dog again. Go get them! Don't lose her this time! *'Kat': Smokey! Over here, boy. ---- *'Kat': You got our Zeonizers. Good boy. Okay, Smokey, I'll take it from here. ---- *'Digster': Just you and me, lovelies. ---- *'Digster': Come on! ---- *'Digster': Well, are you ready to give up? *'Pink Zeo Rangers': Never! I would never surrender to the likes of you! Zeo Ranger 1 Pink Fire Power! Zeo Ranger 1 Pink Power Disk! ---- *'Digster': Where your friends now? *(Red Zeo Ranger shoots Digster) *'Red Zeo Ranger': Leave her alone. *(Zeo Rangers shoots Digster) *'Red Zeo Ranger': Are you alright? *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Yeah. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': You have no idea what you're up against. *'All': Power Rangers Zeo! *'Red Zeo Ranger': Alright, let's do it. *'All': Power up! ---- *'Klank': Their are yours, Digster. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Let's do it. Annihilating, Zeo Megazord transformation. Ready, guys? *'All': Power up! *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Zeo 1 Battle Helmet! Lock on and ready. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Zeo Warrior Mode! ---- *'All': Zeo Megazord Saber, power up! *''Digster'': I'll come back reformed, Rangers! I PROMISE!! ---- *'Sprocket': It was Klank's idea! ---- *'Alpha 5': Zordon, Katherine and the others are safe. And the monster is destroyed. Their on the viewing globe now. ---- *'Zordon': Congratulations, rangers. You did an excellent job defeating King Mondo's monster. ---- *'Zordon': Thanks to you, Angel Grove is once again out of danger. ---- *'Lt. Stone': I could it agree with you more, Kimberly. ---- *'Ted': Now, only could find my lunch. *'Skull': Ted, how's it going? *'Ted': That's my lunch. What am I gonna do with you two? Notes *This was the first episode where the Zeo Jet Cycles were used. *Baboo is mentioned for the final time in this episode by Squatt. They had apparently sent him back to his home planet, and he and Squatt shared a tearful goodbye. *Digster reappears a few episodes later. He and his mini-bot friend are now working at a construction company in Angel Grove. They also make an appearance in Hawaii Zeo helping divert a volcanic eruption into the sea, expanding the Big Island. *Apparently Cogs are afraid of "hairy creatures," since they immediately climbed a nearby tree to evade Smokey. This means Cogs can feel fear. *Some Cogs were shown using metal spears when searching the river for Kim. This marks the first time a villain's standard henchmen have used weapons. *Smokey the Search & Rescue Dog, was a German Shepard, the most commonly used breed by Law Enforcement for Drug Detection. * This was the first time that Kim used her special Zeo attack, along with her unique power weapon. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited